Friend
by radioactiveghost
Summary: My version of Arthur finding out about Merlin's magic. Short one-shot. Enjoy the angst! No slash.


Title: Friend

Rating: K

Summary: An Arthur finds out short one-shot filled with angst goodness.

A/N: HUGE apologies to those awaiting the next Battle Ready installment but I could not get this scene out of my head until I wrote it out.

Disclaimer: Merlin is owned by BBC/Shine… yada, yada, yada…

"Please Arthur, give Gwen to me. I can help her. I promise." Merlin pleaded desperately, tears streaming down his face unchecked, his hands reaching out - trying to pull her limp body from his prince's arms.

Arthur clutched her tightly to his heaving chest. Burying his face into Guinevere's hair, he could smell the lavender soap she used and the sharp tang of fresh blood.

Gwen struggled for every breath she took - a wet gurgling noise emitting from the wound in her chest with every effort. A weak cough was cut off by a small stream of blood bubbling from her lips

He had seen enough mortal wounds to know there was no help to be had, it was only a matter of moments, he would not give her up now. Whispering his proclamations of love and words of comfort, Arthur was determined to be the last voice Guinevere heard. He hoped and prayed she could still hear him. He didn't think she could see him anymore, her eyes were glazed over - staring at some point in the distance.

Arthur did not see the blow that sent him flying backwards. He leaped to his feet to meet this new assailant, drawing his sword as he spun around, his eyes scanning, searching - finding only Merlin ripping away Gwen's blood-soaked dress.

"Idiot," he growled, "It's too late for that." He took a step forward intending to reclaim his place at her side.

Merlin's head snapped up, he flung his arm out towards him, his hand coated in red "I'm sorry Arthur." he said, his voice soft and tinged with regret. Merlin was no longer crying, the despair that had engulfed him only moments ago replaced with a dark determination. Arthur could not make out the next words that Merlin spoke but he recognized it as magic, he saw a flash of gold replace the normal blue, and it suddenly felt as though a hundred tiny hands had grabbed at every part of him, holding Arthur firmly in place.

"Mer-lin." His manservant's name came out a growling utterance, twisted by fury and anguish. His already broken heart now crushed by the weight of the knowledge that he had now lost everyone he had ever cared for. His father lost long ago to his madness and obsession, Morgana lost to the venomous hate that filled her, Gwen lost foolishly to the sword of a random brigand, and now realizing that Merlin was never the man, the friend, he thought him to be. Arthur did not recognize the solemn figure kneeling beside his love's broken form.

He watched, vainly struggling against the unseen forces restraining him, as the warlock returned his attention to Gwen. The long pale fingers, which had a few hours ago - an entire lifetime it felt - been fumbling to tie Arthur's cloak, were now steadily hovering over the still trickling wound. Ancient words of power flowing from the mouth that had so recently been smiling and full of happy insolence. The world stilled, the air shimmered, and the stranger's hands began to glow, the luminous light growing steadily until it engulfed Guinevere.

Visions began flashing through Arthur's mind of another light that once banished the darkness and showed the way to safety, memories of conveniently falling branches and collapsing ceilings… and… miraculous cures. His mind was swirling with feelings of wonder and hurt, bewilderment and loss and then… through the betrayal,… hope.

Seconds later Gwen gasped, the glow faded and Arthur collapsed as the invisible hands let go. The sword falling forgotten to the ground he scrambled forward, gathering her in his arms once again. This time Gwen gazed back at him, giving him a small, weak smile, and placed a trembling hand on his cheek. He turned his head and grabbed her wrist, kissing her palm before bending forward to kiss her lips, tasting the blood that lingered there. Arthur heard shuffling next to them and looked up to see the sorcerer standing and backing several paces away, his face anxious and fearful, tears once again silently coursing down his cheeks.

"Who…what… are you?" Arthur demanded staring into the familiar yet unknown face before him.

"I am…", Merlin paused, his breath hitching, his voice breaking, "what I have always been - and always will be - your friend."

Arthur held his gaze for moment searching for the truth in his eyes, he glanced down at Guinevere, she had gone still but her breathing was even and he could feel her steady heartbeat in the wrist he still held. When he looked back up the face he saw was no longer unrecognizable, it was simply Merlin standing before him. There were thousand of things he wished to say and ask jostling about in his mind. Finally he gave up, knowing there would be plenty of time for that later, with a shake of his head and a smile he settled on a quiet, "Thank you."


End file.
